We're All Friends
We're All Friends is the 27th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of Season 3 episode A Very Special Friend. Plot Hannah and Jill knows learn about friends. Stephen and Emily like her family. Danny john your friends today. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Kristen *Hannah *Jeff *Jill *Keesha *Danny *Stephen *Emily *Jack *Zack *Sean *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Cameo Cast *Chris Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day! #The More We Get Together #No Matter What the Name? #Friendship Song #Everyone is Special #Anything You Can Do! #In Our Family #BINGO #That is What it Means to Be a Friend #We're All Friends #I Love You Trivia *This is the only appearances of Jack, Zack and Sean. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a long hair. *Hannah wear the same shirt from Count Me In!. And the same shorts from Play Ball. And a pony tail. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a short hair. *Jill wear the same clothes from Count Me In!. And a little long hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a hairstyle. *Danny wear the same clothes from Brushing Up on Teeth. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from A Picture of Health. And a short hair. *Emily wear the same clothes from You Are Special. And a pony tail. *Jack wear the same purple shirt and blue jeans. And a short hair. *Zack wear the same blue jean shirt and black pants. And a short hair. *Sean wear the same green shirt and blue jeans. And a short hair. * When the Barney's say "Whoa!" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Caring, Means, Sharing!". * When Jeff say "Barney!". after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Trading Places", * When the Barney's say "Hi, Good to see you!" the sound clip is taken from "Hop To It!". *When the kids say "Barney!" after Barney and Jeff are here, the sound clip is taken from "E-I-E-I-O". * When the Barney's say "Hi everybody! Good to see you!" the sound clip is taken from "Rock with Barney". * At the end of the Barney doll with a heart. *The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "Let's Eat". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "How Does Your Garden Grow?". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "A Little' Mother Goose". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Round and Round We Go". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "E-I-E-I-O". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "Round and Round We Go". *The Season 10-6 Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Dancing & Barney's Super Singing Circus". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in " *Good Job! *". *This group (Danny, Stephen, Hannah and Emily) also appeared in Try It You'll Like It!, Sweet As Honey and It's Home to Me!. *This group (Jeff, Hannah, Danny, and Emily) also appeared in Good Job! *This group (Jeff, Danny, Stephen, and Jill) also appeared in Excellent Exercise *During "I Love You", Danny, Jeff and Hannah are in Barney's right, while Keesha, Stephen, Jill and Emily are on Barney's left. *Chris appears at the beginning of this episode. He is seen pushing a handicapped child in a wheelchair. Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation